Quinlan
Quinlan is a Tamian warrior in his early-to-mid-twenties Cast- Alex's Comment: August 5, 2012 at 9:34 AM and the protagonist of Beyond the Western Deep. Cast, Quinlan Personality Quinlan is quiet and reserved. He dislikes battle, political intrigue, Cast, Quinlan and being the center of attention. Quinlan avoids responsibility, Chapter One, Title Page- Rachel's Commentary because he enjoys freedom. Chapter One, Page 7- Alex's Commentary This, of course, makes it harder for him to adjust to the new mountain of work he has to do as Captain of the Guard. Quinlan doubts his ability to fill the place left by his grandfather, Chapter One, page 12 and wonders if he will ever earn the respect his grandfather had.Chapter One, Page 10 Whenever he is troubled or stressed, Quinlan hides farChapter One, Page 2 into the Western Deep.Chapter One, Page 4Chapter One, Page 5 He copes with his problems by not thinking about them. Chapter One, Page 7 Relationships Dakkan : Since a young age, Quinlan and Dakkan have been close friends. Cast, Dakkan Janik : Janik and Quinlan have known each other since they were very young. Cast, Janik Janik knows all of Quin's hiding places. Chapter One, Page 4 Caldus : Quin had a rocky relationship with his grandfather, largely due to their different attitudes towards combat. Caldus loved battle, while Quin did not. Having risked his life many times for the sake of the Tamian Kingdom, he felt insulted when Quinlan chose to become a scout because it was safer than becoming a soldier and nearly disowned him.Chapter One, Page 9- Alex's Commentary King Dabheid : Quinlan often shirks his duties to the King to hide in the Western Deep. It has been indicated that the King would search for Quinlan when this occurred, with Quin commenting that "he is fairly easy to hide from."Chapter One, Page 9- Alex's Commentary Crim : A martial arts trainer who wants to prove his skill by defeating Quin in a Tesque match. Chapter One, Page 4 Skills Quinlan is acrobatic and at home flying through the trees. Chapter One, Page 13 He holds the highest rank, Master, in Tesque. Chapter One, Page 10- Alex's Commentary Unlike his grandfather, he is also skilled at archery. Chapter One, Page 9 He has been described as "the best scout in Sunsgrove."Chapter One, Page 2- Alex's Commentary Quinlan enjoys recreational art, and has been seen using a stick of charcoal wrapped in cloth.Chapter One, Page 2 History Pre-Series : Quinlan chose to become a scout instead of a soldier, because it was less dangerous than being a soldier. Chapter One, Page 9- Alex's Commentary : Quinlan is promoted from a scout to Captain of the King's Guard.Chapter One, Title Page- Rachel's CommentaryCast- Alex's Comment: August 5, 2012 at 9:34 AM Chapter One : Quinlan is drawing alone in the woods when Janik finds himChapter One, Page 2 and informs him that the Lutren convoy has arrived.Chapter One, Page 6 She encourages Quinlan, who is doubting his ability to perform as Captain of the Guard,Chapter One, Page 11 then sends him back to Terria.Chapter One, Page 12 Appearance Quinlan has red fur. His scouting uniform is a simple green tunic with brown accents. Trivia * Originally, Quinlan was intended to have grey fur, as a play on all of the Redwall squirrels having red fur. However, they realized that red fur was more visually interesting than grey.Chapter One, Page 1- Rachel's Commentary More information on Quinlan's evolution can be found in the commentary on Chapter One, Page 7. * He is of noble blood, which to the Tamian culture, means that hsi family has worked for the king for the last many generations. Chapter One, Page 10- Alex's Commentary References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Sunsgrove Category:Tamian